1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for Device Management (DM), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) DM service by leasing a network from a network operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DM protocol is defined by a total of 5 messages, which include 5 packages, numbered #0 to #4, and a DM session may be established between a DM server and a device through the DM protocol. The DM session may be initiated by a DM server or client, i.e., a device.
FIG. 1 is a flow diagram illustrating a typical DM session setup process.
Referring to FIG. 1, if there is a management operation to be performed in a device, a DM server 20 transmits a package #0 notification message to the 30 device (e.g., a DM client 10 in the device) to notify of a DM action in step 101. In step 103, after receiving the package #0 notification message, the DM client 10 transmits a package #1 message to the DM server 20 to request a DM session setup. In step 105, the DM server 20 accepts the DM session setup and transmits a package #2 message, which includes a DM command for an intended DM operation, to the DM client 10. In step 107, in response to the package #2 message, the DM client 10 transmits a package #3 message to the DM server 20 to transmit the execution results of the DM command received from the DM server 20.
In step 109, the DM server 20 transmits a package #4 message to the DM client 10 to terminate the DM session or to transmit an additional management operation to the DM client 10. The DM client 10 performs the additional management operation included in the package #4 message, and reports the results to the DM server 20 through the package #3 message. Thereafter, the DM server 20 and the DM client 10 may provide a management operation or management commands by repeating the package #4 message and the package #3 message. Thus, if a management operation is continuously included in the package #4 message, the DM session is maintained. However, if there is no additional management operation, the DM session terminates.
As described above, a conventional DM service is provided only through a DM server of a wireless network operator. However, because the DM services provided by wireless network operators are saturated with an increase in types of DM services and number of subscribers, it is necessary to subdivide the DM services.
Also, a system, which enables a device manufacturer, a software developer or a content provider (i.e., not a network operator) to directly manage firmware or software functions of devices, can provide a more efficient DM service.
Therefore, an apparatus and method are required for enabling a cooperation enterprise to provide a DM service using network subscriber information and a network of the network operator.